


Is this Paradise

by ThisIsTheSituation



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheSituation/pseuds/ThisIsTheSituation
Summary: A chance for change and love, but is it possible?





	1. Say What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hey! I am back (I wrote two stories awhile ago). Anyways, someone requested I write another story. I honestly don't think I am good at this at all. Writing is not a strong quality of mine, so I am sorry for spelling and grammar. I hope you enjoy!

Gwen’s POV

I can’t believe what my friends just did to me. Well…..ummm…I don’t know if I can even classify them as friends now. I mean who in their right mind would do this to someone they care about. I mean sure I am busy girl, but who isn’t these days. I have one of the most successful photography careers anyone could even ask for. I work with the “A” list movie stars and pop/rock artist daily. I do enjoy working with some more than others. Yes, the occasional innocent flirting with today’s hottest males is kind of fun. There are those creepy ones those that everyone dreads, but in the end it pays well. Everyone and anyone in my position would only dream to have my job. I get to live a wonderful life in LA, in addition to traveling the world to shoot in some amazing places. Plus my work is on the walls of so many people around the world and in magazines daily. I am truly content with how my life was/is going. It’s not like I just spend hours at home doing nothing. I work, go to the beach and out with friends. It’s not like I don’t have a life, I do and enjoy most aspects of it. 

Well, there could always be room for improvement. It would be nice to experience life with someone at times, but I wouldn’t classify myself as lonely. Plus, I have always prided myself on not needing a man to make me happy. Yes….my last relationship was a nightmare that ended a few years ago and I really haven’t been serious with anyone since, but you all know how that goes. Guys are complicated and tend to ruin everything. My track record isn’t the most impress and honestly my choices when it comes to men can’t be trusted. I do somewhat envy my friends who are married or have a significant other that treats them like they are his world. To be honest, I have spend some night crying and trying to convince myself I don’t want or need one, but deep down I really do. 

Blake’s POV

HE DID WHAT?!?!?!?! Remind me to 1) never send Brandon a Christmas gift basket ever again and 2) fire him. To think this was the one person who was to have my back and do what is best for me. I am trying to make a legit music career. Not one based on other successes, laughs and humiliation. I am a simply country boy from Oklahoma, whose wish is to be a country star. I moved to Nashville to be closer to the action in hopes of getting discovered and hit it big. Well I did get recognized and have signed a record deal, but the “getting big” part has had its ups and downs. 

I just recently got divorced to what was, at the time, supposed to be hot up and coming female country star. Well, “hot” is a little questionable to some, but when I sang a duet with her I fell hard. Maybe it is possible I got wrapped up in the song and moment, which lead to me overlooking some major red flags. I mean I even married her, I had to be drunk to do it, but I did it. How much I had to drink, to do it, should have been a big indication that maybe…..just maybe it wasn’t the smartest choice I made. Yes, I loved her, but was I in love with her? Let me rephrase that I loved some aspects of her and liked the idea of being with her. Plus, it was promised our careers would benefit from it. We would be the country couple everyone wanted to be like. We were to the point where we were almost country royalty. All of it was appealing, because I though I had found my forever, plus my music dreams were coming true. There were moments of happiness in the marriage, but was I ever really content and happy. To be honest………..no. She was everything I thought I wanted and looked hot. Well, I hadn’t been happy for awhile, there were many things wrong with the entire picture, but the fighting was getting too much. Add that to what ultimately led me to pulling the plug, I walked in on her with her tour manager. The moment I filled for the “Big D”, she decided she was going to create a narrative that was wrong. The result, a lot of backlash and many people truing on me, the one how was actually done wrong, but was taking the high road. I wish there was a way I could change how things are going, but I don’t see a positive one.

Gwen’s POV

“I can’t believe any part of this situation Lizzy.” 

“Well muffin, it might be good for you. Honestly, I think your friends mean well, but you should have been in the known. I mean what do you have to loose? This could be a great experience and if not, when you come back you just return to your normal life.” Lizzy replied.

Lizzy is my right hand woman, I mean I can’t run my life alone. She has been a great assistant/manager, the one who wears many hats. Let’s be honest she is the one person I have always been able to count on. 

“Yeah…right! Everyone will see and know. My life would never be same, it would be completely different.” Gwen snapped back.

“Well, you don’t have to sign that contract. You can tell them “No”. It is your choice in the end”. Lizzy reassured her

“I know!!!! BUT….the production teams as been persistent at letting me know how much they want me. I mean it does kind of sound fun if you hear about it, but than you start thinking of everything and it just sounds like a bad idea.” 

“Well, anyone knows you aren’t the biggest chance taker, maybe all of this was part of God’s plan for your future. It seems like you have been given a gift, something a little crazy, but honestly seems fitting right now in your life.” Lizzy confessed. 

“It is crazy and makes no sense for me to even be sitting here considering doing it. Yet…..” Gwen trails off and there is a moment of silence. 

“Yet what Gwen?” Lizzy asked

“Something in me won’t let it go and is screaming at me to do it.” I say quietly

Lizzy slides the contract across the table toward me with a small smile and saying, “well…..maybe you should be doing it then” and ending with putting pen on top of the stack of papers.

Moving the pen, I flip the corners of the papers, looking but not at anything particular. I can just see in my mind the disaster this can be, but there is one part that I can’t but help be curious about. With great hesitation I find the “sign here” tab and sign my name. 

“EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!” Lizzy screamed “This is going to be the best thing ever. You are going to have so much fun. You will learn so much and hopefully get a happy ending.” running towards me to hug me.

I roll my eyes and reply “I hope I don’t regret this decision” while hugging her. 

Blake’s POV

“Mom, I can’t believe what Brandon did. Who would do this to one of their clients and friend.” I say angrily into the phone.

“Well Honey, you have told me you have been trying to think of away to get things going in a positive direction, maybe this is it” my Mom of all people tells me.

“Seriously Mom, you are going to side with him on this one?” I say with annoying tone.

“Look Baby Boy, I am not on his side, but let me tell you this. I saw you after you filled for divorce, you went into this dark space and really still have not come out of it. I am concerned for you. There is only so much your family and close friends can do.” She replies and before I can say anything she continues on. “It does sound crazy and something you would never do, but maybe it is what you need right now. Sometimes life has a funny way of working out and what we think needs to happen is not the path for you.” 

“I don’t know Mom…….I see so many thing going wrong. Plus, I am becoming more and more popular, this is only going to be humiliation at a new level.” 

“Son, maybe you need to think of it from a different perspective. Maybe….just maybe this is a way for you to let the truth out, without really saying too much. I know you promised and signed to never publicly say what happened, but people could figure out the truth from this. Plus, you would get exposure and start building a following.” I can tell the honesty my Mom has in her voice.

“That is what Brandon and the producers have said to me.” I start playing with the corner of the contract that is sitting on my lap, as I sit on my bed. I’m currently home in Oklahoma, in a place that I bought when married. This place was suppose to be my man cave/hunting house, but now has become my home. I look around and realize how much this place is not a house or home. Yes, right now it has everything I need, but there is something missing. I take the cap off the pen that was sitting on the table next to my bed and sign the bottom of the page.

“I hope I don’t regret this Mom. I don’t know why I am even signing this, but something inside of me is pushing me to do it.” I reply with a big sigh.

“Blake, I know we are not people who practice a lot of religion, but just remember one thing. Things will work out how they are suppose to and in the end will be okay. After this is all over you can go back to your “normal” life”. She says trying to reassure me.

“Mom, after this everything is going to change. Nothing will be the same!” I say with mixed feelings, one which includes excitement.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really unsure about this story. Don't know if people like it or want more. I thought I would see some sort of indication on Twitter, but I haven't. 
> 
> Once again, I know I am not the best writer so pardon all the mistakes.

Gwen’s POV

“I have all my suitcases laid out, yet all my clothes and items are every where but in them. I think I would have been better off to pack myself.” I say turning to my friends after surveying my room.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Girl you can not forget to pack that killer red bikini that rarely makes an appearance. You look so hot in it.” Squealed Katy

“I think the ones I have picked out are just fine” Rolling my eyes, I head to my closet in search of this very swimming suit. 

“Ummm! You will thank me later for suggesting it, you will use it. Trust ME!” she says raising her right eyebrow up.

“KATY” I yell as my cheeks turn a shade of red, I would rather not know about. “I am not that kind of girl”

“Maybe if you were, you wouldn’t have stayed single for so long” she teased back.

With the red bikini in hand, I pick up the rest of my swimming suits and start folding them and laying them in my suitcase. Not really knowing how many I will need, I hope it is okay if I repeat some. At least I have some neutrals so I can mix them up a bit.

We continue the quest in making sure I have everything I will ever need and more packed for this little adventure. Dress, swim wear, shoes, make up, hair and normal people clothing. I mean I would have significantly less if Katy wasn’t her making sure I have almost every sexy thing I owed packed. Okay….maybe I am slightly exaggerating, it isn’t everything just a few dresses and things, but still I am not that kind of girl. I do like to get dolled up for a night on the town and at times for work. 

“I think we need to stop, my suitcases are going to explode if we try to fit anymore into them.” I say laughing sitting on one trying to zip is close.

With the task complete I stand up and Katy just starts running towards me screeching and crying, with her arms wide open. Once reaching me, I am wrapped in one of the best friend kind of hugs that mean the world to you, when you are stressed. In a wear kind of odd way, it calms my nerves. 

“This is going to be so amazing, it will be one of the greatest things to every happened to you. Just trust yourself is all you do and stay true to you.” She whispers in my ear.

“Stay true to me! Got it…..I think” I say will little confidence.

“You are going to do great! No matter how it goes, you will be coming back to a ton of people who love you and will continue to love you not matter what.”

With that we say our last goodbyes, knowing we won’t be seeing or talking to each other for awhile.

Blake’s POV

“Dude….This is what you have picked out to take?!?” my very supportive Brother In Law says, more as a statement than a question, while surveying the clothing I have about my room.

“Yeah, I need to be me right” 

“Well….yes…but…..” Mike says with a weird look on his face as he looks over my shirt collection.

“But, what Mike?”

“There are going to be humans of the female type and well I just think you might want to try to attract them.” Mike says carefully picking out his words, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I have selected some nice jeans, dress shirts and vests over there” I say as a matter of fact pointing them out. 

“Well that is great, but what are this T-shirts and crocks for” he says picking them up with a weird look

“Well not sure what is in store, so I have to be ready for some type of water event”

“With these……what a babe magnet” whistling and laughing.

“Yes….with those” I snatch them out of his hand and place them in my suitcase. “I am not going to try to be something I am not. This includes how I dress”. 

“What if there is a hot tub? Whatcha going to do a bout that?”

“You know me, I don’t do hot tubs” causing Mike to laugh.

“You own a hot tub and you have been in them before. I have witnessed it so, don’t deny it.”

I turn and stare straight at him with a smirk, “if there is one, I won’t be using it.” And say turning around and continuing “but if I do, my entire is just fine.”

I know my style is not top notch and when it comes to knowing what is in trend, I couldn’t tell you one thing. I have stylist who dresses me for any big occasions, but I think I do a fairly good job on my own. I know what I like and I know what I am comfortable it. If it turns some people off so be it. At least I am confident and comfortable, which is all that matters. I wouldn’t expect any female to change how they dressed simply based off of me.

“Well dude, your sister warned me about this” he says moving his arms around “so, she had me bring some things over she bought for you. Now she said you were going to protest, but I am just suppose to make you pack them regardless. Therefore, can we skip over the arguing and you just put them in your bags. If you use the stuff that is up to you, but at least I did my job and your sister will be happy.” He finishes by holding up his hands.

“Fine” I say snatching the shopping bags out of his and stuffing them in a duffle bag without even looking at them.

“Perfect! Now….not to get all emotional on you, but dude you will be missed. Have fun, while being open to the new idea and possibilities.” He says while patting me on the back. 

“Thanks Mike! I will try, but honestly this entire thing is stupid for me to do. I should have never agreed, but here we are.” I say while going in for a bro hug.

“Just be opened minded, it might surprise you” he whispers in my ear.

Gwen POV

Flying has never really bugged me, but landing that is a different story. Some pilots know how to do it, while others not so much. Right now I am unsure how this landing is going to go. I mean my nerves are already heightened, because the minute this plane lands I will be on my way to a new world. 

“Passengers, please buckle up and remain seated. This is often and usually a bumpy landing” the pilot gets over the intercom and announces. 

All the sudden my hands start sweating. I grip a little tighter to the arm rest of my seat and plant my feet firmly against the legs of the seat in front of me, in preparation for the landing. 

The plane quickly descends and the breaks are pressed firmly causing everyone to jolt forward. As the plane slows down to a crawl, I let out my breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding on to for so long.

“Passengers, Welcome to Montana! The time is 6:35 and it the temperature is currently 89 degrees. We you enjoyed your flight.” The pilot ends as the plane comes to a complete stop. 

As promised once my luggage has been picked up there is a limo outside ready to take me to the place I will be calling home. Who knows how long my stay will be, but I hope it is a good one.

Approaching the limo driver I extend my hand out “Hello, I am Gwen” I say pointing to his sign after our hand shake.

“Great! Hop on in and I will take you to your desired location.” He says opening the door for me to get in.

I watch as he goes around to the back of the car are starts loading my luggage. “Breath Gwen!” I remind myself. I take some time during the drive to make sure I look good and presentable, because I know the minute I get there everything will be on camera.

The dive is exquisite, different, but beautiful none the less. It really is a photographer dream; some of the views are stunning. As the driver pulls up to a large mansion, a lodge of some type, it grabs my full attention. It is beyond words. 

The limo driver comes and helps me out, but I was too distracted to really pay attention to anything. I mean I have seen my large share of mansion, but this……this was different. The porch alone was bigger than anything I have ever seen. It was a covered porch that was tall, but decorated to make it feel like home. There were flowers, statutes of animals and furniture that look like you could actual sit on. Then there were two big doors, which looked to be made out of solid wood to welcome you. They were huge!!!!!! I mean I don’t even know if I will be able to open one. I don’t think anyone should have a problem fitting through them that is for sure. While I continued to look around one of the double doors opened and a man walked through. I was so distracted by this beautiful building I was so unaware of the cameras that were around me. 

“Hello Gwen, I am Carson!” he says extending his hand out “Welcome, to the lodge, we are so excited you decided to join us. This is going to be a fun ride. Please go on in and have a look around, we will get your bags.

“Thank you!” I say shaking is hand, smiling and the camera and preparing myself to walk through those magnificent doors.”

Blake’s POV

I guess having access to your own plane makes things a little better. I mean I don’t have to worry about crowds and my pilot is top notch. I do not have to worry about any aspect of flying, because I fully trust him. Plus, the leg room it beyond luxury. There is a hitch in my breath as my pilot makes his safe landing. Not having to wait for any crowds, I get up and make my way to the exit.

Coming in contact with the pilot and extend my hand to shake his “Thank you again!”

“Mr. Shelton, welcome to Montana! I hope you enjoy your stay. It is currently 7:00 and the temperature is a cool 87 degrees.” The pilot says laughing.

“A cool 87……right” I say while rolling my eyes.

We share a laugh and he slaps my back. “No really have fun and see you soon.”

“Thanks”

I make my way to the guy who is standing by a limo with a sign saying “Blake Shelton”. 

Extending my hand to the guy “I am Blake”. The driver extends his hand to Blake. 

“Perfect! Let me get your luggage and we will be on our way” He says opening the door for me.

The drive isn’t long, but it isn’t short. The scenery is similar to that of Oklahoma, but yet so different. I have been here multiple times for hunting trips, but never took time to take in everything. Arrive at out our location the limo comes to a stop and the driver opens the door.

“Mr. Shelton, we are here.”

Stepping out of the limo I am amazed and the place I will be calling home for a time. It is magnificent. It is huge and probably most rooms are unnecessary, but if I was rich enough and wanted, this would be the kind of place I would want to have. “I could get use to this” I say quietly.

As I start walking to the door is when I noticed the camera man, I guess it is officially show time. When I am about to reach the first step, a man opens on of the large doors to greet me. 

“Hello Blake, welcome to your new pad. I am Carson. We have been waiting for you. You are the last one to arrive.” The dark haired man says who is slightly shorter than me. “We are excited to have you on board. Please go in and meet everyone and check things out.” 

I take one last deep breath before opening the giant door, as I get to the end of the hall way I am greeted by a large group of people. I take one look around and realize that this could be interesting.


End file.
